Una pijamada de locos
by Flamita
Summary: Una noche en la region de Alola, Ash y sus aligos deciden tener una pequeña pijamada para divertirse y pasarla bien. ¿pero que pasaria si cierto objeto se les perdiera obligandolos a buscarlo adentrandese en la ciudad de Mele mele? Descubranlo en esta peculiar historia


**Esta historia ya la estoy subiendo en otro foro, pero decidí traerla a este porque bueno, me apetecía xD espero que a ustedes también les guste y los dejo con el escrito.**

 **Capitulo 1: Una pequeña reunión.**

Nos encontramos en la región de Alola, más específicamente en la escuela Pokemón de la isla Mele Mele donde está nuestra protagonista, Ash Ketchum el cual está recargado en la entrada de la escuela esperando a sus amigos.

Miro su pokereloj, eran las 8:30 pm, por lo que sus amigos no tardaron en llegar. Por lo tanto, Pikachu no había ido con él, lo había dejado en casa del profesor. Kukui junto al resto de sus pokemon.

La razón por la cual se ha juntado con sus amigos en ese lugar es porque se ha tenido un accidente con una pequeña hija en todos. La idea es genial, el problema fue cuando no se ponía de acuerdo en qué lugar hacer la pijamada.  
Lilie había sugerido hacerla en su casa, pero tenía muchas dificultades para dar con la localización de la vivienda, pero al final el director Oak al escuchar la pequeña discusión que tienen, hacer la pequeña reunión en la escuela, pokemon.

Tras esto todos aceptaron gustosos porque no tendrían problemas para llegar al lugar y al ser viernes, la caché perfecta, pues la escuela estaba vacía todo el fin de semana.

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista, se encuentra contando las cosas que había llevado para la pijamada.

-Veamos, galletas, vasos, papas fritas-se fijaba que no se ha olvidado nada. -creo que está todo bien.

Fue en ese momento cuando recordó algo que él había dicho el profesor Kukui antes de dirigirse a la escuela.

-''Ash ya no eres un niño por lo que el mejor consejo que puedo hacer es que lleves el globo que no tienen ninguna fiesta '' - Le dijo el profesor con sonrisa picarona.

El azabache se encontraba confundido, ¿Quién tenía globos a una pijamada?  
Es algo que no podía comprender, sin embargo, no le dio importancia porque sí lo tenía comprado comprar.

Se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que harían cuando ya estuvieran todos juntos, tenían tantas cosas que presumirles, muchos pokemon videos, la cantidad de combates que había tenido, todas sus ligas perdidas ...

Omitió eso último, quizás hablar sobre la cantidad de fracasos tenidos para que no sea lo mejor para su imagen.

Aun así, tenía muchas cosas que contar que se sentía una sola noche.

-¡Ash hola! -Escucho a lo lejos una voz familiar para el

Volteo la mirada y se encontró en Lana quien se encuentra cargando 2 botellas de jugo que había llevado para la reunión.

-¡Hola Lana! -Corrió a ayudarla pues vio que la peli azul con las botellas. -Deja te ayudo-Sostuvo las 2 botellas en sus brazos y se dirigió junto a ella a la entrada.

-Gracias-Se sentía aliviada, pesaban mucho y sentía que no podía.

-No tienes que agradecer, para eso estamos los amigos- A pesar de eso, el azabache se pregunta cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí, sin romper nada o caerse.  
Sin duda un misterio que le comería la cabeza por semanas.

Llegaron a la entrada y empezaron a hablar acerca de la pijamada y las diversas cosas que hicieron hacer.

Sin darse cuenta Ash noto algo y es que Lana se veía muy bonita bajo la luz de la luna haciéndolo sonrojar un poco volteando su mirada para que la peli azul no lo notara.

-¿Pasa algo? -Pregunto Lana confundida.

-N-no, no es nada-Se sentía estúpido por no notar antes la belleza de su compañera.

-¿Estás seguro? -Insistió acercándose un poco a su amigo para cerrarse que no estaba enfermo o algo así como rojo del rostro.

-¡S-sí, seguro! -La isla está nerviosa por la cercanía de su compañera, hasta que noto unas siluetas que llamaron su atención. -¡Mira hijo Lulú y Lilie! -Se sintió agradecido con sus amigas por haberlo salvado de ese momento tan incómodo.

-¡Chicas aquí! - Saludaba a lo lejos la loli a sus amigas.

-¡Alola! -Saludaron al unísono la peli verde y la rubia al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos cargando una bolsa grande con comida y una caja con diferentes juegos con los cuales divertirse.

-¿Listas para una noche llena de diversión? -Preguntaba emocionado el morocho.

-¡Por supuesto! -Levanto el puño en alto Lulú.

-¡Si! -Apoyo Lilie.

Mientras las chicas se encontraban haciendo planos para la pijamada, el morocho se puso a observar sus amigas.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero era la primera vez que notaba lo creciditas que estaba.  
Entonces entendió que el profesor tenía razón, ya no tenía niños y podía mirar el cuerpo de sus amigas, nadie había dudado de quién era la '' mayoría '' de las 3 era la última vez que Lilie se perdió. ; Lana si bien no tenia, lo compensa con su cara de ángel y su actitud digna de toda una Loli.

Fue entonces cuando una idea fue por su cabeza al recordar que está solo con las 3 en la noche. Un sinfín de imágenes se ha presentado en su mente mientras que una hemorragia nasal es acompañada de un sonrojo adornaba su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente alejo esas ideas de su rostro. Jamás había pensado de esa forma y menos con sus amigas, se sentía sucio. Además, no iban a estar solos, puesto que Kiawe y Chris también estarían presentes.

Suspiro al recordar esto último, era verdad, no iba a estar solo con las 3, también estarían sus demás amigos.

No sé si se sintió aliviado o maldecido por ello.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que esta noche pudiese impresionarlas con todas sus hazañas y logros conseguidos, de eso estaba seguro.

Primero le concede acerca de cómo conseguir sus primeras 8 medallas de gimnasio, después les concede acerca de todos los legendarios que han visto y la vez que viajó al pasado para salvar al mundo de la destrucción del Dios Arceus ...

-¡Kiawe, Chris! -Grito Lulú llamando la atención de sus amigos e interrumpiendo el monólogo mental del azabache.

-Alola-Saludaron los dos últimos participantes de la pijamada llegando a una jerarquía con helados y ¿una máquina?

¿Qué se supone que es eso? -El primero en preguntar fue el morocho al notar lo que parecía ser un faro.

-Es mi más reciente invento, la lampara mágica de luz fosforescente-Dijo Chris con orgullo mostrando su lampara.

-¿Y para qué se supone que es? - Pregunto Lana.

-¿Para qué más? Para darme luz por la noche, no hay un traje que me ayude a dormir, Dijo avergonzado.

-¿Y no te parece demasiado grande? -Dijo la Peliverde viendo lo grande que era el aparato.

-Por supuesto que no, nunca es demasiado grande para la seguridad-Dijo recargándose sobre su lampara. -Como siempre la ciencia abriendo camino hacia un futuro mejor- Menciono con orgullo alzando el puño copiando una frase de otro inventor que el azabache conocía.

Este por su lado estaba teniendo un pequeño deja vu y rogaba a Arceus porque los inventos de Clemont Alola no explotaran igual que el del original.

-No sé qué tan contraproducente puede ser eso-Dijo Lilie con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Y tú como llegase Kiawe? - Pregunto intrigado el azabache pues el moreno era de otra isla y había acordado no llevar a cabo pokemon.

-No es ningún misterio, yo trajo charizard y se regresó para la granja, regresara por mí en la mañana-Dijo despreocupado.

-Bueno como mar, ¡Listos para una noche llena de diversión! -Grito Lulú eufórica.

-¡Si! -Gritaron todos al unísono.

-¡Pues en marcha! -Se puso en macha hacia dentro de la escuela siendo seguido por los demás.

 **¿Como les ira a nuestros protagonistas en su pijamada?**

 **Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo (que se subirá dentro de poco creo)**


End file.
